Game of Thrones: The Most Precious Thing
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: Bran is dealing with his feelings for Meera, with her nameday approaching he plans a gift for her, hoping to use it to convey his feelings. However misfortune strikes when, on Meera's nameday, Bran falls ill and cannot leave his bed. Will he ever be able to give Meera his gift and inform her of his feelings, what of her, will she feel the same?
1. Chapter 1

**Game of Thrones: The Most Precious Thing**

First chapter of my new Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

Just a few notes, the War is over; there was no Red Wedding, also Theon stayed loyal to Robb, fighting to defend the North from the Ironborn. If there is anything else you'd like explained, so long as it won't appear in future chapters I will gladly reply.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Sixteen year old Bran Stark sat in a chair by the window in his room. From it he observed the daily coming and goings of the people of Winterfell. Despite his watching he would be unable to take part in most of the activities, it had been that way for years now. Ever since he lost the use of his legs in an accident. However while it has dismayed him in his younger years, he had adapted to it; it was just part of his life now. As such, despite watching the people outside, some of them doing activities he would never be able to take part in, he didn't lament on it, in fact, his mind was elsewhere. With the war over and peace returned, Winterfell was usually full of activity, with many people around, yet only one truly captured Bran's attention, more than any other.

'_Meera Reed, in all these years, she's stuck by us, stayed with us…' _He thought to himself.

Meera Reed, the daughter and eldest child of Howland Reed, one of House Stark's closest allies. Along with her brother Jojen Reed, she had befriended Bran during the years of the war, they had remained friends long afterwards and while Jojen often travelled between Greywater Watch and Winterfell, Meera had opted to stay.

Bran sighed as his thoughts continued. _'She stayed…although, it's rather awkward. I…she doesn't know. She doesn't know how I feel, that I…I care about her.'_

He had a crush on Meera from the moment they first met, however as the years passed his feelings grew and he was hopelessly in love with her.

Bran sighed; he wished he could tell Meera about his feelings, but he was afraid of doing so, in case it damaged their friendship, he wasn't even sure if she any feelings for him, he doubted it though.

'_She would only see me as a little kid…besides; she could do better than me, a cripple.' _He thought sadly. _'Still; there must be something that I can do.'_

It was then an idea occurred to him; in a week it would be Meera's nameday; she would be one and twenty and he still hadn't found a gift for her.

'_Perhaps I could…If I get her a gift that…'_ His thoughts rushed through his mind and he tried to calm himself and focus.

The more he pondered however the more he began to like the idea. He felt if he could get a gift that would potentially reflect his feelings, maybe Meera would understand, even if she didn't return his love, perhaps it would at least strengthen their friendship. However he wasn't going to be able to get the gift if he remained seated by his window. So, using the various pulleys and bars he used to help get himself about and worked his way from the seat by the window to his wheeled chair. He finally worked his way down and was outside; he made his way towards the forge and entered. Inside he found Gendry, Winterfell's new smith, working.

Gendry looked up and saw Bran, he bowed politely.

"Hello Prince Bran." He greeted; before asking curiously. "What brings you here today?"

Bran smiled. "Hello Gendry, I…I was wondering if you could make something for me…I, I was hoping…"

Gendry noted that the young prince seemed nervous about something. "What's wrong?"

"Please, I just need you to make something, but, it's awkward so I was hoping you wouldn't ask too many questions." Bran replied quickly.

If Gendry was surprised he gave nothing away, he just nodded.

"As you wish, what do you want me to make?"

Bran smiled and, relieved began to explain to Gendry about what he wanted made. Gendry listened carefully and checked to make sure he had everything Bran was requesting. He fought not to smirk.

'_He asks me not to ask too many questions?'_ Gendry thought amused. _'But…He's made it rather obvious. Well it can't hurt to ask at least one thing.'_

"Very well Prince Bran, I should be able to get to work as soon as possible." He thought carefully. "It should take three days for me to make it perfectly."

Bran nodded. "Thank you Gendry, I'll check back then."

Gendry smiled. "May I ask; is this intended to be a gift?"

Bran felt his face heat up and prayed his cheeks weren't red when he confirmed this was the case. Gendry simply nodded and Bran began to leave.

As he left he nearly ran into a young woman, a year older than him, with brown hair and grey eyes. It was his sister Arya.

"Hey, careful…" She began before seeing him. "Oh, Bran, sorry."

Bran shook his head. "It's alright Arya, is everything alright?"

Arya nodded. "Yes, everything's fine, I just…came to see if Gendry was finished sharpening Needle."

Bran nodded and moved past her, Arya headed into the forge. Bran smirked to himself; Arya couldn't be more obvious if she tried.

'_She still thinks it's a secret, the fact she and Gendry are in love and having a secret love affair.'_ He thought to himself. _'Honestly, their affair is the worst kept secret in Winterfell, everybody here knows, even mother and Robb, I'm surprised they don't try to stop it however.'_

Shaking his head; still amused at what he had witnessed, he steered his chair over to the archery range and stopped. His expression changed, becoming softer, more distracted. He watched as Meera, the woman he loved, took aim and fired a perfect shot. It amused Bran that, when he could walk, his own archery skills had been less than stellar, but now, utilizing his horse and it's special saddle, and with Meera teaching him, his archery skills drastically improved, while not as good as Meera, his skills were now at least equal to Theon's.

Bran sighed as he watched Meera brush back her wild brown hair with a hand and take aim again, her green eyes narrowed in determination. She fired again and hit the target perfectly; she smiled and lowered her bow. She then turned her head and her eyes met Bran's. She smiled waved over to him, Bran felt his face heat up again as he waved back. He smiled but hoped she couldn't see his blush; he just prayed she would like his gift and hopefully understand its true meaning.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	2. Chapter 2

**Game of Thrones: The Most Precious Thing**

Chapter 2 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, they certainly are :) Yeah, it was, well, it was harder for him to fight his sister to be honest.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
HarryPotterNut94: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, here you go.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Bran was excited and nervous at the same time as he rolled his chair towards the blacksmiths. He couldn't keep the smile off his face, three days had passed, the day Gendry told him what he had ordered should be ready. As he reached the blacksmiths; the door opened and Arya emerged, starting as she saw Bran.

"Morning Arya." He greeted; his voice was calm, but he raised his eyebrows, trying hard not to notice Arya was lacing up her tunic.

Arya blushed but returned the greeting, not rising to Bran's unasked question. "Morning Bran; well, I've got to head over to the training yard."

With that she hurried off, Bran noted she had Needle with her this time, but that still didn't explain Arya's actions as she left. However Bran felt he didn't want to know what they were doing, he waited a few minutes before entering the forge. When he finally entered Gendry was working the forge, giving no sign that anything had just occurred. Bran cleared his throat; Gendry turned and saw him, bowing quickly.  
"Prince Bran; good to see you again."

Bran smiled and nodded. "Good Morning Gendry, I um…I wanted to know if…the necklace was ready?"

Gendry smiled widely. "Yes, of course; hold on, I'll just get it."

Gendry headed through to the backroom, returning a few minutes later.

Gendry handed the necklace over and Bran smiled as he examined it; just as Gendry said, it had been made perfectly. Crafted from silver metal with a pendant in the shape of the Stark Sigil; however the eyes of the wolf were made of emeralds, more emerald inlays were also present, with two smaller pendants on either side of the wolf, made from emeralds. Bran smiled; he had hoped that presenting her with this necklace would help portray his feelings; his hopes for her to return them, the emeralds had been a symbol of her home; a sign of the connection between them. Bran looked up at Gendry and nodded happily. Gendry grinned and then spoke up.

"May I ask Prince Bran, who this beautiful piece of jewellery is for?"

Bran felt his face heating up but he kept his voice even as he spoke.

"I can't, it's a surprise." He stated; making sure he was fully composed he continued. "Thank you Gendry. Here, as thanks, an addition to what Robb already pays you."

With that he handed over some money, despite Gendry's reluctance to take it. Finally he accepted and nodded.

"Have a good day Prince Bran."

Bran nodded and began to leave, as he reached the door Gendry called out. "Prince Bran; you know it's almost Lady Meera's nameday?"

Bran noted the suggestive tone in Gendry's voice, glancing over his shoulder he saw the older man's knowing smile.

"I, yes, of course." He stammered before quickly rolling out of the smith, praying he wasn't blushing.

Gendry shook his head and returned to work; he liked Bran's idea he admitted to himself, it was good. He just hoped he would be able to fully convey his feelings.

Bran was calmer now, knew he definitely wasn't blushing now, so he began rolling back towards the keep. He could feel Meera's gift in his pocket; he could hardly wait. He pondered for a moment, given the time of day he knew where the Reeds would be. Deciding he wanted to see them as soon as possible, he changed direction and began riding towards the Godswood. He found them just as he thought; Jojen was kneeling before the Heart tree, praying, Meera sat nearby, looking out at the lake, sharpening a stick. Being as quiet as possible, trying hard not to disturb Jojen, Bran rolled his chair over next to Meera.

"Hello Meera." He greeted softly.

She looked up and smiled; Bran felt like his heart had just melted. She returned his greeting and he awkwardly tried to think of something else to say.

In the end, all he managed was. "So, are you excited for your nameday?"

She smiled, putting the stick down. "Yeah, I am actually; my parents will be coming; I've missed them."

Bran smiled and nodded.

"You know, you can always go and see them any time."

Meera nodded; a strangely pensive expression on her face. However it soon cleared up and she smiled again. After a brief pause she spoke again.

"I don't think you've ever met my parents, this'll be the first time."  
Bran nodded slowly, realizing she was right.

There was a longer pause; Bran however realized what Meera was thinking. She was wondering how her father would be, apparently the death of his father, Eddard Stark, had affected Howland Reed badly, the two were close friends after all. Bran thought for something to say; hopefully to cheer her up, noting how gloomy she suddenly seemed.

"I…I overheard my mother speaking with the cooks, making sure they prepare your favourite meals." He said softly; mentally cursing himself for not being able to come up with anything else.

Meera however smiled, seemingly grateful for the change of subject. "That's very kind of Lady Stark…She didn't have to…"

Bran smiled.

"I'm sure nobody minds."

"I mind you two are talking too loud, I'm trying to concentrate." Jojen remarked, although there was no hostility in his tone.

They both laughed and left the Godswood together; giving Jojen privacy. They continued back to the castle where they found Rickon, engaged in his sword lessons, along with Arya. Sansa stood to the side, watching, smiling. She greeted them warmly as they approached and they both stopped to watch the sword lesson.

"How is he doing?" Bran asked Sansa.

Sansa nodded and explained. "Very well, he's yet to come close to Arya in skill; but…he's getting better all the time."

They continued to watch although Bran's mind was on the necklace in his pocket and his hopes.

That night, in her chambers, Meera pondered quietly as she changed for bed. Her thoughts were on Bran.

'_He's…he's always been so kind, so sweet.'_ She thought gently, a small smile gracing her lips. _'I wonder…would I, could I really…tell him?'_

She shook her head; uncertain, she wasn't sure how to approach something like this.

'_If I knew what to say, it'd be easier but…'_

She sighed; while initially she only viewed Bran as her Prince, one she had sworn to serve and protect, even at the cost of her own life. That changed as Bran grew older, she began to admire him, especially the way he rose above being a cripple; in time; that admiration became what she felt now. She was fairly certain of it, she was in love.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	3. Chapter 3

**Game of Thrones: The Most Precious Thing**

Chapter 3 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**HarryPotterNut94: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, of course I know :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yup, it sure is, glad you like the necklace :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Catelyn smiled as she finished talking with one of the servants. The preparations for Meera's nameday were going well. She noted how everybody was putting a lot of effort into it, she wasn't surprised however. Indeed, Meera had been living with them at Winterfell for so long now; everybody treated her like part of the family. As she walked she soon found herself in the great hall where Robb and Jeyne were seated, talking quietly. Jeyne's hand rested on the swell of her stomach, now free of her mother's actions Jeyne had been able to conceive quickly and already she and Robb and two children; five year old Raynald and two year old Lya. Raynald was currently at his lessons with the Maester and Lya with her Septa. There would've been another babe before Lya but sadly Jeyne suffered a miscarriage that time. Cat was able to guess, with that knowledge, that maybe that was what Jeyne and Robb were talking about. Their expressions seemed to suggest that was the case too. However they smiled and seemed to relax as she approached.

"Mother; good evening." Robb greeted her softly.

Catelyn smiled and returned their greeting. "Good evening; is everything well?"

It was Jeyne who replied. "Yes, better than that in fact. We just received a letter from the Wall."

Catelyn nodded, smiling. She felt a lot warmer towards Jon Snow now, especially after hearing it had been he who had saved them all from the terrible wrath of the Others and even defeated their leader in single combat.

Catelyn waited as Robb opened up the letter and began reading from it.

"To the King in the North, Robb Stark…" Robb read, all of them grinning at Jon's, frankly unnecessary, formality. "…It is with great relief that I report that, for the last moon there have been no further sightings of any of the Others, the snows and winds have calmed and the Free Folk who have dared to venture back north of the Wall send word to say that all seems to be well again. While our vigil will not relent or slacken, it is safe to assume that, for this lifetime at least, we are safe once more. I pray this news reaches you as it is sure to gladden your heart. Lord Commander Jon Snow."

Catelyn's heart lifted; so it was true, all their hopes, for the foreseeable future, they were safe. Robb put the letter aside and nodded, sharing her sentiment. Finally, after calming down from the joyous news they had received, their conversation steered in a new direction, Meera's nameday.

"How go the preparations Mother?" Robb asked curious; while he had also been involved this morning he had been away, settle disputes in a nearby holdfast.

Catelyn nodded and explained. "Everything is going quite well; I've spoken to the cooks, several of the other servants have also made preparations. Also I believe her parents will arrive tomorrow at the earliest."

Robb nodded, clearly happy that everything was going smoothly.

There was a moment of silence before Catelyn gave a knowing smile as she spoke again.

"It would seem Meera has an admirer, someone with strong affections for her."

Robb and Jeyne also gave knowing smiles, knowing of course who she was referring too.

Jeyne laughed softly. "Oh really, what's happened now?"

Catelyn smiled wider as she told them. "I noticed it when I went to the forge to retrieve Arya for dinner last night. Gendry was working on a necklace, a rather beautiful necklace, silver with the Stark sigil and several emeralds. I asked Gendry about it, he said that Bran asked him to make it."

They all smiled; despite what Bran thought, his feelings for Meera were obvious. As much as they all wanted to help him, they felt it would be better for Bran if he admitted the truth himself.

"This sounds like he's trying to tell her something…Do you think it will work?" Robb asked.

Catelyn nodded in response. "I believe so."

This prompted more smiles from them. Finally Jeyne spoke again.

"Princess Arya was at the forge again?"

Catelyn nodded. "Indeed; more precisely she was with Gendry again, I am uncertain if they stayed in the forge the whole time they were together."

Robb nodded slowly. "Do you think we should inform either of them…that we know? After all, Arya is as wilful as ever, we know she's not going to marry anyone for political alliances, King or no, I cannot force her, nor do I want to."

Catelyn shook her head.

"I think it best we say nothing for the moment, perhaps another time." She said finally.

Robb agreed and soon people began walking into the great hall, ready for dinner.

The following morning Bran rolled out into the yard, his mind currently engaged with thoughts on how to present Meera with the gift he had for her, what to say to her? He stopped as he looked over at the archery range, however she wasn't there. He was surprised by this; then again when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He jumped and turned his head.

"Bran?"

He tried desperately to calm his breathing. "Mother; I…sorry, I was just, wondering why Meera wasn't at the archery range; she's usually there around this time."

As he said those words he looked around again, so he didn't notice the small smile on his mother's face.

Catelyn managed to ensure her expression was neutral again. "She's at the gate with her brother, their parents are arriving today."

"Oh, I see, thank you mother." Bran replied.

Catelyn watched as Bran rolled his chair towards the gates, smiling again. Sure enough, when Bran reached the gates he spotted Meera and Jojen waiting there. They turned as they heard him approach.

"Bran; good to see you." Meera greeted him happily.

"Good to see you both too, I…I heard your parents were coming." He told them, offering an explanation for his presence.

They both nodded and returned to watch the road, waiting for Howland and Jyana Reed to arrive.

In roughly an hour after Bran arrived, Howland and Jyana finally arrived. Bran smiled as he watched Jojen and Meera greet their parents, all of them hugging each other and all of them, even normally solemn Jojen, smiling, even laughing. Meera bit her lip, realizing what Jojen told her was true; her father looked a lot older now, his hair was greyer than she remembered from her last visit back home and he seemed sadder than she remembered. After the war was over and the Stark's all reunited, she had returned home with Jojen to see their parents again, after that however she had stayed in Winterfell, she couldn't explain why, she just felt like she had to be there. Still it was a relief to see her parents again.

"It's wonderful to see you again my girl." Howland stated happily.

Meera smiled and returned his embrace. "It's wonderful to see you too father, and you mother, I'm glad you could make it."

Jyana also embraced her daughter and smiled widely. "We're glad to be here Meera…" She looked up and saw Bran. "Ah, Your Highness."

She bowed, as did Howland, Bran shook his head.

"Please, there's no need…It's a pleasure to meet you both. I've heard a lot about you from Meera and Jojen."

They both stood up smiling and soon they all headed into the castle, talking cheerfully amongst themselves. Bran noted that, much like his family, the Reeds were close and cared greatly for each other; he wondered what Howland and Jyana would say if they knew just how he felt about their daughter.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	4. Chapter 4

**Game of Thrones: The Most Precious Thing**

Chapter 4 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed those scenes and the chapter :)  
HarryPotterNut94: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :) Yeah, she was in chapter 2, Bran and Meera asked her about Rickon's sword lesson, remember?**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The atmosphere was bright and cheerful in Winterfell on that day, it was finally Meera's nameday and already the day looked set to be a bright one. Naturally it would still be cold, but there was no cloud in the sky and it appeared there would be no snow either. Bran awoke, feeling excited, yet also nervous, today was the day, he would present Meera with the necklace and tell her how he felt. He only prayed she felt the same; he ran through the words he planned to say in his head, trying once more to ensure they were perfect. He opened his eyes and noticed his vision was blurry, his head was also pounding.

'_What the…'_ He thought, blinking a few times, trying to clear his vision. _'C'mon, I can get through this, it's nothing.'_

He shook his head, despite the fact it made him dizzy; but his head didn't stop pounding. He swore however he would push through it and tried to reach up to grab the pulley system above his bed to sit up. But his arms felt like heavy iron, he could hardly lift them. Then suddenly he started coughing and just couldn't stop. No matter how hard he tried he kept coughing, loudly too.

He tried desperately to get things under control; while his coughing was beginning to ease, his head pounded even more fiercely and his vision was blurry again; he felt worse than before, every part of his body felt heavy.

His thoughts raced. _'No, I can't be…Gods, I just want to be healthy for Meera's nameday, why now of all days.'_

Just then there was a knock at the door and it opened; he blinked quickly to clear his vision. Despite his cough stopping, he knew whoever it was would've heard anyway. To his dismay he saw it was his mother.

"Bran, are you okay?" She asked, concern clear in her voice.

"I'm fine mother." He replied, trying to sound strong.

Catelyn shook her head however, his voice was hoarse; she heard the coughing and noted the sheen of sweat on his face. He was clearly sick; to be sure however she gently touched his forehead, noting how hot it felt.

"You have a fever Bran; you're not fine at all." She stated. "You can't go about like this; you'll have to stay in bed."

Bran shook his head, ignoring the dizziness. "But mother, no, I can't, it's Meera's nameday, I need to…"

His mother shook her head however. "I'm sorry Bran, but you're sick, you need to stay in bed."

Bran tried to protest but Catelyn shook her head and he gave up, he knew then he had lost; he was stuck, he was going to lose Meera's nameday. He wouldn't be able to give her the necklace, to tell her what he wanted to tell her.

Cat did what she could to ensure Bran was as comfortable as possible and then, reassured he would be okay for a while, she went to find Maester Luwin. She found him in his tower, tending to the ravens.

"My lady." He greeted her politely. "Is something wrong?"

Catelyn nodded. "Yes Maester Luwin, I'm afraid Bran has taken ill…"

Maester Luwin straightened up. "I see; I will come immediately."

They both left and hurried back to Bran's chambers. When they arrived Catelyn noted that Bran had at least listened to her and not tried to get up again. He was coughing again and Catelyn stood nearby, watching as Maester Luwin approached him and began examining him while talking to Bran about his symptoms. Catelyn waited anxiously nearby.

'_I just hope it's nothing serious…Losing the use of his legs has prevented Bran from building his strength.'_ Cat thought worriedly to herself. _'His constitution isn't as strong as the others, nor as strong as it could be.'_

Finally however Luwin completed his examination and stepped back. Catelyn noticed that his expression at least wasn't grim or worried.

He finally nodded and explained. "It's a bad cold, you'll need plenty of rest but it is not life-threatening."

Catelyn breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you Maester Luwin."

Maester Luwin nodded and left the room while Catelyn turned back to Bran. She saw the look on his face and shook her head.

"You heard Maester Luwin, Bran, you need to rest." She told him.

Bran sighed but nodded and accepted it and lay back in his bed.

Meera smiled as she sat at the table in the great hall of Winterfell. Her parents and brother sat next to her, the Stark's sat around them and several other sat too; all of them happy. She was amazed that so many people were happy to celebrate her nameday with her. However something was bothering her; she looked around again. Bran was nowhere to be found; this confused her.

'_Bran wouldn't miss this; he was too excited, too eager.' _She thought; her concern for Bran clouding her otherwise happy thoughts regarding the day. _'Something's wrong, where's Lady Stark too…she's not here either.'_

The celebration hadn't started yet; so she decided to see if she could find out what was going on.

She stood up, drawing the attention of her family. Her mother spoke up. "Meera?"

She smiled as best she could.

"It's alright Mother, I won't be long."

They nodded and Meera left the room; thankfully, if anyone else noticed they didn't raise an issue with it. She moved quickly, searching all of the area's where Bran usually went to, he wasn't there. Meera was starting to get worried; there was only one place she hadn't checked yet. However she was reluctant to go there, his chambers, she felt like she would be intruding. Finally however she made up her mind and began heading there at once.

As she was almost halfway there, she stopped as she nearly ran into Maester Luwin. The Maester smiled and greeted her politely.

"Lady Meera, happy nameday."

She returned his smile. "Thank you Maester."

He nodded. "How has your day been so far?"

"Very good, especially with my parents here." She stated.

She paused; the Maester seemed to notice her distress and asked. "Is there something I can help you with?"

She then asked. "Have you seen Bran, I've not seen him all day."

"Oh, he is ill; a terrible cold. I just came from his chambers, his mother is with him." Luwin explained.

Meera gasped softly; a feeling of sadness taking hold of her, she had hoped Bran would be there to celebrate her nameday with her. After Maester Luwin left she pondered if she should go up and see Bran. However in the end she decided to let him rest and, somewhat reluctantly, returned to the great hall.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	5. Chapter 5

**Game of Thrones: The Most Precious Thing**

Chapter 5 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
HarryPotterNut94: Yeah, it's pretty sad, well, hopefully things will get better for them, glad you enjoyed the chapter :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah it's not too good for him just now, well, read on and get your answer.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, he was determined to get to Meera's nameday; glad you liked this scenes too :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

The celebrations for Meera's nameday had begun. Meera smiled, speaking with the guests; her parents and the Stark family. However behind her smile and her conversations, her mind was elsewhere and she wasn't focused on what was really happening.

'_It's so unfortunate for Bran; I know how much he wanted to be here.'_ She thought sadly. _'I hoped he…that he'd be able to be here.'_

She knew she wasn't the only one who had noticed Bran's absence; a few others had noticed too. One of those people was Jojen who at that moment turned to her.

"Meera, do you have any idea where Bran is, I thought of all people he'd be here?" He asked her, clearly concerned for his friend.

Meera sighed and then explained. "I heard from Maester Luwin, Bran's ill, a bad cold apparently."

Jojen winced at that. "I…I see. I should've seen…"

Meera shook her head.

"You've been distracted; so many other things going on, you couldn't have known."

Jojen merely nodded and they continued to talk to others that approached them, but knowing what Bran was going through now, made it harder for them to concentrate. At one point Meera spotted Lady Stark entering the hall and felt some relief. She was sure Bran had to be feeling at least reasonably better for Catelyn to join and leave Bran's side.

Meanwhile, up in his room, Bran lay back on his bed and sighed. He couldn't believe this had happened, and on Meera's nameday of all days. He broke out coughing again; at the very least his head had stopped pounding. When his coughing stopped he cleared his throat; he still had a fever and felt awful. He glanced over at the window; noting the fine weather.

He frowned. _'Now I can't give Meera her gift, I'll…I'll never have another chance like this.'_

He was distracted from his thoughts by the door opening; it was his mother, coming to check on him, Maester Luwin had returned to his tower not more than five minutes ago. She walked over towards him and gently put her hand on his forehead; checking his fever.

"How are you feeling now?" She asked him; her tone made it clear that lying wouldn't help him at all.

He cleared his throat again. "A little better, my head doesn't hurt anymore."

His mother nodded and then spoke. "The rest of the family know; so does Meera, she wants you to know she's thinking about you."

Bran felt his face heat up at that. _'Meera's thinking about me…no wait, she's doesn't mean like that, surely not, but…I could…'_

An idea suddenly occurred to him; he tried to reach at his bedside table, but his arms still felt heavy. Seeing his movements Catelyn quickly shook her head.

"Don't move Bran; you…"

He spoke quickly. "I…I need to get something, it's…it's in the top drawer."

Catelyn opened the drawer and saw, on top of everything else in it, the necklace she had seen Gendry making.

She picked it up and held it out.

"This?"

Bran nodded. "I…I wanted to give it to Meera for her nameday, but I can't now…I was hoping…"

He coughed again but quickly recovered and explained what he needed his mother to do. She smiled and agreed. He reassured her that he would be okay and she left his chambers. Meanwhile, back down at the great hall; the celebrations were continuing. While Sansa spoke to Rickon, trying to get him to stop fidgeting. Arya, sitting on Sansa's other side, was busy sharing knowing glances with Gendry who sat at one of the lower tables, conveniently within Arya's line of sight. Finally, during a lull, where she could do so discreetly, Arya slipped out of the hall. It did not take long for Gendry to find her; waiting in a currently unused room not far from the great hall.

"Arry…" He began before she pulled him into an intense kiss.

Gendry moaned in pleasure as he returned the kiss; before long he could feel her tongue, begging for entrance into his mouth. He willing obliged and soon their tongue wrestled with each other as they continued their heated kiss. They finally parted, only due to the need to breath.

Arya grinned. "I've been waiting all day to do this."

Gendry laughed. "So have I...Arry, I've been thinking…"

She pulled back slightly, so she could see his face properly. She could see he was worried about something; she could easily guess what.

"Don't worry, we'll figure this out, if they find we'll find some way to stay together, I promise."

Gendry nodded slowly, calming down. Finally, he sighed and then asked. "How's your brother, Bran, do you think he's any better?"

"I think so." She replied. "I can't believe it happened today; poor Bran…"

Gendry nodded; remembering how Bran had asked him to make a necklace for Meera. He just hoped the boy would be able to get better soon.

Soon, shortly after Arya and Gendry returned, separately of course, the celebrations reached an end. Meera stood up, still talking with her family. As she stepped out of the great hall, she spotted Catelyn and hurried over to her.

"Lady Stark." She called out; Catelyn turned to face her, smiling.

"Hello Meera, did you enjoy yourself?"

Meera smiled and nodded. "Yes, My Lady…I, I was wondering, I mean, I was hoping I could, go and see Bran."

Catelyn thought for a moment and then smiled. "Yes; that should be fine."

So she followed Catelyn up to Bran's chambers. She smiled kindly when she saw Bran, lying in his bed. Bran returned her smile although she noticed how his face went completely red. Meera took a seat and waited patiently while Catelyn fussed over her son, checking up on him. Finally, once she was satisfied Bran was okay, Catelyn left to give the two of them some privacy. Bran seemed to struggle for words until finally he spoke.

"I…I'm sorry I missed your nameday."

Meera smiled; amazed that, of all things, that was what he was worried about. "It's fine Bran, I don't mind; truly…I just hope you get better soon."

He smiled and nodded grateful for Meera's concern. Meera sat quietly for a moment, suddenly feeling awkward, finally she sighed. "I…I'll let you get your rest, take care."

Bran nodded, also looking awkward, as if he wanted to say something, but couldn't bring himself to do so. She left, feeling like she was missing something important.

When she returned to her room she spotted something. She moved towards her bed and realized there was indeed something on her pillow. She picked it up, her eyes widened; it was a silver necklace, with a pendant in the shape of the Stark wolf, but there were several emeralds within it too; she gasped.

'_This is…Bran's gift to me for my nameday…He…'_

She couldn't help but smile as it dawned on her, exactly what this gift meant. She didn't hesitate and immediately put the necklace on.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	6. Chapter 6

**Game of Thrones: The Most Precious Thing**

Chapter 6 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Wolfgirl2013: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.  
Guest: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, they're sweet :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
HarryPotterNut94: Glad you enjoyed it all; especially those scenes.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

It had been two days since her nameday; Meera was lying back on her bed, deep in thought. Her fingers gently running over the beautiful necklace that had been on her pillow, Bran's gift to her for her nameday. She now wore it around her neck, a small smile played on her lips as she remembered finding it.

'_I don't know how he got it into my room, but I'm glad he did.'_ She thought to herself happily. _'I just wish I could go and thank him at least…Maybe even…'_

She trailed out of her thoughts, knowing that, whatever her wishes, she couldn't see Bran. Sadly these past two days Bran's illness got worse and so only Catelyn and Maester Luwin were permitted to his chamber. She sighed as she sat up, tucking the necklace back under her tunic.

'_I can't believe this happened, all I wanted was to spend at least one nameday with Bran and for it to be special.'_

She shook her head; the last time Bran had been able to be present during her nameday, it had been a quiet one. It had been when they were in the North, in the Three-Eyed Crow's lair; Jojen had just recovered and was almost himself again. In fact, she had forgotten it was her nameday that year until Bran wished her a happy nameday; prompting surprise from her and Jojen to smile.

Smiling lightly at the memories, that moment of brightness in the midst of those dark times, she left her chambers. As she headed downstairs, going towards the great hall, she saw Maester Luwin.

"Maester Luwin." She called out as she hurried over to him.

The Maester turned and nodded to her in greeting. "Lady Meera, good morning."

She hesitated for a moment before asking. "How is Bran, I…I heard about him getting worse and I was worried."

Maester Luwin nodded in understanding before explaining.

"In most illnesses they can get worse before they get better." He explained. "I am just on my way back to see how he is; Lady Stark is still with him."

Meera nodded and Maester Luwin began heading towards Bran's chambers while Meera joined the others in the great hall. She joined her brother and parents at their part of the table.

"Good morning Meera." Her father greeted; she smiled and returned the greeting.

"Good morning father."

She wondered, once again, if she should tell her family about the necklace, they hadn't seen it. However the thought of facing potentially awkward questions deterred her from doing so. She didn't think the Stark's knew either, only she, Bran and whoever Bran asked to put the necklace in her room knew.

'_Oh, wait, Jojen knows, now that's he's not distracted…he's seen it already.'_ She realized as she spotted the knowing look on her brother's face.

At that moment however, shortly after they started eating, Lady Stark came into the hall. Everybody watched as she hurried over to Robb and spoke to him. Robb smiled and then spoke them all.

"It seems Bran is feeling a lot better now, so we'll be able to go visit him, as soon as we're done eating."

Meera's heart leapt, maybe now she would have her chance.

However she decided to wait, patiently; as his family all went to see him first. She even waited while her parents and Jojen went to visit and speak with Bran. Finally; once they were done, Meera entered Bran's chambers; the last visitor. She noted Bran had indeed improved, he looked a lot better, his fever clearly had gone down. He was now seated in the chair next to his window; he turned his head and smiled when he saw her. She noted it was now midday; exactly the same time where, just over a week ago, she had been preparing for her nameday and hoping Bran would be there to celebrate it with her. However things hadn't gone as planned, hopefully things would change soon however. She took a seat next to him; they sat in silence for a moment, finally Bran spoke.

"I'm sorry I missed your nameday, I wish I could've been there…"

Meera shook her head. "It's okay, I understand. I'm glad you're feeling better."

Bran nodded; clearly relieved. "Yes, I'm…not completely better yet, Maester Luwin feels I shouldn't leave my room yet, but at least I can get out of bed."

Meera laughed good-naturedly; she knew Bran hated being confined to his bed, it made him feel all too keenly his inability to walk and feel inadequate. So he was clearly relieved to be able to get out of bed.

Finally, after another moment of silence Meera spoke, her voice soft.

"I missed you."

Bran smiled, blushing slightly. "I missed you too."

Meera prepared herself and pulled the necklace out from under her tunic. "I also wanted to thank you; for this…It's beautiful, but you didn't need to really, it's…It's too much."

Bran laughed and shook his head.

"I know but…I wanted too." Bran replied. "Do…Do you like it?"

Meera smiled widely. "I love it; I especially like the wolf…and the emeralds."

"I…I thought the green would fit well with you…and your family." He told her; his voice softer than she had ever heard it.

She was slightly hesitant but felt the need to know. "…And, the wolf?"

Bran blushed again, bowing his head before replying. "Maybe it…fits with me."

Meera felt herself blush; Bran looked up again.

"I…I'm sorry, I…It's true, I really like you, if you don't…"

"I really like you too Bran." She replied softly.

Bran stopped at that; staring at her, in surprise. Meera decided to take the lead and show him just how she felt. She leaned in and kissed him softly; their lips meeting, Bran froze in amazement.

'_I…This feeling it's…wow…'_ He thought.

Meera's thoughts were just as amazed. _'Wow, this is amazing; his lips are so soft and warm…'_

She tried to deepen the kiss but Bran pulled back. "I don't…Meera I can't…"

She shook her head. "I don't mind Bran; this is what I mean by how much I like you…I love you."

Bran felt his face heat up as he smiled and finally admitted.

"I love you too."

With that they kissed again.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	7. Chapter 7

**Game of Thrones: The Most Precious Thing**

Chapter 7 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
HarryPotterNut94: Glad you enjoyed it, well, here you go :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Bran Stark pulled himself into his wheeled chair; smiling as he did so. It was three days from Meera's nameday; one day since she had kissed him after he had explained how he felt about her, as well as the symbolism behind his gift to her. He had now fully recovered from his illness and was greatly relieved, now he could leave his room. However, in precaution he had pulled on a thicker coat and was wrapped up warmer than usual, his mother's warning against his illness possibly coming back. He understood her precautions, even if he felt slightly irked by his mother's slight overprotectiveness. Still he didn't dwell on the fact, his mind was too full of the revelation that Meera not only accepted his feelings for her, she returned them too. Bran gently reached up to touch his lips, smiling again; he could still feel the kiss they had shared, the texture of Meera's lips against his. He began to roll his chair, heading down to the yard; he knew where he was going. As soon as he got outside he began rolling towards the archery range. He stopped and watched as Meera fired at the target, scoring a perfect hit. He smiled, grateful the wheels of his chair has recently been fixed up and no longer squeaked. He rolled up quietly behind her and took aim himself, using his specially built bow and fired.

Meera jumped as the arrow flew past her and struck the target. She turned and smiled when she saw Bran.

"Nice shot." She said immediately; walking closer to him.

Bran smiled and lowered his bow. "Thanks, I was hoping I'd find you down here. I…I wanted to talk to you."

Meera nodded and they moved away from the archery range; heading for the Godswood. They stopped by the Heart tree; Meera sat down on a nearby stump, now sitting level with Bran.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" She asked.

"Us." Bran replied. "We…What we did yesterday…I may have been a bit forward when I told you what I hoped, with the necklace."

Meera opened her mouth, about to reply, but Bran shook his head. "Please, let me finish."

She stopped and nodded, Bran spoke up again.

"I just…I don't want you to feel pressured; I; I couldn't think of an appropriate way to tell you the truth about my feelings for you…That's why I went for the symbolism with the necklace. What I want to know is, is it true, do you truly feel the same."

Meera smiled and moved closer to her. "I do Bran, I've felt this way for a long time, but like you, I just…didn't know what to say, so…"

Bran didn't hesitate and they kissed again.

They finally parted; there was silence for a moment, then finally Bran spoke.

"I…We'll need to inform my family, and yours."

Meera nodded in agreement. "Yes, you're right, well, let's go."

Bran, pondered for a moment and then agreed, so they began to head towards the keep. As they made their way back, Meera smiled and spoke to Bran.

"Don't worry Bran; I'm sure this will all work out." She explained. "This relationship will work; we'll be fine."

Bran smiled, relieved at her confidence. "I hope so, well, here we go."

They entered the great hall and saw the Starks and Reeds were already gathered there; enjoying their midday meal. They all looked up when they entered and smiled, something about their smiles made Bran wonder just what they were thinking. Finally they stopped before their families.

"Is everything okay?" Robb asked.

"Yes, of course." Bran replied, before clearing his throat. "I just…we have something we wish to tell you."

Bran looked over and Meera and she nodded encouragingly. He turned back to Robb and began to explain, backed up by Meera, about their relationship and feelings for each other. At one point he faltered but Meera picked up where he left off and explained her side of the story. Finally they finished and waited for their families responses.

The response was not what either of them suspected. Their family's members all shared those exact same smiles before Robb spoke up.

"So, the two of you have finally realized then."

Bran started to reply. "Well we…what?!"

He looked over at Meera and saw the exact same shocked look on her face as he knew he had on his.

Finally Catelyn spoke up. "We all knew, we all saw the way the two of you acted…We knew how you felt about each other."

Meera finally spoke up. "Then…then you mean…"

They all nodded and Jyana then explained.

"The only reason we didn't say anything was because we felt it would be better for the two of you to realize it yourselves."

Meera sighed and nodded; understanding what her mother meant.

"So…you truly don't have a problem with Meera and me?" Bran asked; concerned.

They all revealed they didn't; then Robb added. "We're just happy you finally all realized the truth…We'll give you some time, try to make sure everything's just what you hoped. But when you are ready; just inform us and we can go ahead with any plans for a wedding."

Both blushed but thanked Robb and the others for their support. Finally Arya spoke up.

"Good for you Bran, although I still can't believe neither of you realized that we all knew, it was so obvious."

It was then Catelyn revealed. "Yes; much the same with you and Gendry, Arya."

Arya was about to retort when she realized what her mother had said.

Arya felt her face heat up; she couldn't believe it, she thought they had been careful.

"I…I mean, we…But…" She stammered.

Catelyn shook her head. "We are aware you tried to be subtle, but…it was very easy to see the pattern, in the way the two of you acted."

Arya groaned, she should've guessed; she waited, tensely for the lecture she would undoubtedly receive. However to her surprise it never came, all her mother said was.

"How long have the two of you been…in love?"

Arya was caught off guard but answered as quickly as possible. "About a year."

Finally; it slowly dawned on Arya that they weren't trying to stop her and Gendry staying together.

In the end Robb nodded. "Very well, just…please be careful Arya."

Letting out a relieved sigh; she agreed to this. Robb and Catelyn both noted with happiness that, despite one of the relationships not being conventional, both couples were happy and love. After everything the family had been through for so long, it was good to finally see them like this; that, they felt, was worth anything.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	8. Chapter 8

**Game of Thrones: The Most Precious Thing**

Chapter 8 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**HarryPotterNut94: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah well, as will be explained in this chapter, the Stark's have been through a lot, right now, their main concern is just ensuring that they are happy and safe. Glad you liked Arya's reaction :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, I thought it was good too :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, it's good, glad you liked them too :)  
**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Sometime had passed since they had learned that their families knew about their true feelings for each, long before they did. Bran and Meera were back outside; Bran shook his head, amazed at all that had occurred lately.

"To think, after all this time, going in circles constantly…" He began, Meera turned to listen to him. "…Unable to admit the truth; yet our families knew all along."

Meera laughed softly. "I know what you mean; I'm pretty overwhelmed by this myself…And, what they said…?"

Bran knew what she was talking about; what Robb had told them, they just had to say the word and they could be married.

Bran shook his head, still smiling. "Let's not worry about that for now, we both know now, how we feel about each other, that's all that should matter for the moment. Let's wait until we're both ready."

Meera nodded in agreement and they lapsed into a companionable silence. After some silence Meera began laughed; Bran looked at her confused.

"I was just remembering, the look on Arya's face, when she realized everybody knew about her and Gendry." Meera explained between laughs.

Bran laughed too, nodding. "Yes; you're right…Although I must admit, I'm glad Arya's found someone…She suffered in ways we didn't during the war, yet Gendry seems to help her get through it."

Meera pondered that, Bran was right; there were many nights were she heard Arya screaming from a nightmare. Sometimes she wanted to help, others, she felt unable to help, there was something about Arya's nightmares that made Meera shiver. She wondered what could make the normally strong fierce girl so terrified, part of her didn't want to know however.

There was also another worry on her mind. He claimed to be alright but Meera couldn't be sure Bran was completely over his illness. Even now, looking at him she noted he was paler than usual and there were dark shadows under his eyes.

"Bran…are you absolutely sure you're okay?" She asked. "I mean, you still look a little sick."

Bran shook his head. "It's alright Meera, really, I'm fine. It's just…I've been stuck in my room for so long and, I struggled to get any proper sleep while sick…But I have fully recovered."

Meera nodded slowly, but then smiled, reassured. "Alright, you know yourself best, I'll trust what you say…Sorry if I sounded a little…too concerned when I said that."

"It's fine, don't worry about it." Bran replied.

She nodded; relieved and then leaned down and kissed him. He responded eagerly allowing their mouths to meld together; losing themselves in the kiss. Finally, the need for air made them part. Smiling broadly Meera then spoke again; her voice soft.

"I guess, now I know, exactly why I stayed in Winterfell all these years."

Bran returned her smile and replied. "I'm glad you did…I'm also glad I…I finally found a way to tell you everything."

At that he reached out gently and touched the necklace; Meera smiled as she did the same, their hands brushing together. They had finally found each other and now nothing would tear them apart.

That night Bran lay in his bed, running everything that had happened that day through his mind. He couldn't believe it, after everything, the war the suffering, it was like they would never be happy again. They had lost so much; they all bared scars, physical and mental, from their harrowing experiences, forced on them at such a tender young age. Yet, despite everything they had pulled through, they had rebuilt their lives; they were closer than ever as a family and stronger for it. What was more, they had finally found happiness and love, even Arya; who had returned to them distant and cold, had found love, it had returned the warmth she had lost and restored her heart. Bran smiled as he looked up at the ceiling, they were definitely stronger now and if war ever came again, they would be ready and would endure it, together. His train of thought was interrupted however by the sound of a soft knock at his door and the door opened slowly. He watched carefully, his eyes already adjusted to the darkness. A lone figure stepped in, female, clad in a sleeping shift; he smiled as he recognized the wild brown hair.

"Meera?"

She came over and sat on the edge of the bed, smiling at him.

"Hello Bran, I…I'm sorry to intrude, I hope I didn't wake you up."

Bran shook his head. "No, I was still awake."

He didn't know why she was here, but now that she was he felt strangely calmer than he had ever felt before.

There was a comfortable silence; almost as if they didn't need words.

Meera broke the silence however. "Bran I…I know this isn't exactly, proper but…I was wondering; would you like me to stay with you tonight?"

Bran gasped and smiled; he was amazed Meera actually offered to stay with him.

"I…of course." He replied, trying hard not to sound too eager.

Meera smiled and helped him move into a more comfortable position. Once that was done she climbed into the bed and pulled the furs up to cover them both. They embraced each other and held each other close. They felt a strong warm sensation run through them and kissed again; enjoying the warmth and their closeness. They parted for air and remained holding each other, drifting off to sleep in each other's embrace.

* * *

End of chapter and of story, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please :)


End file.
